batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Baten Kaitos Wiki:Affiliate Wikis
The Baten Kaitos Wiki, has established partnerships with related Wikis. Partnerships are a way to introduce editors to similar subjects and benefit both Wikis. Here are our current affiliates (click on each Wiki's banner for more information): (If you're interested in partnering with the Baten Kaitos Wiki, let me know on my talk page or this article's talk page.) Xenosaga Wiki The Xenosaga Wiki is a wiki devoted to the popular Xenosaga series of science-fiction, Role-Playing games developed by Monolith Soft and published by Namco. The series currently consists of three main games (for PlayStation 2) with three spin-offs as well as an animated series. The Xenosaga Wiki also covers the PlayStation RPG classic Xenogears, to which the Xenosaga series is considered to be an unofficial prequel to. The story takes place in the year T.C. (Transcend Christ) 4767 (4000 years into the future). The games primarily revolve around protagonist, Shion Uzuki; a young scientist in charge of developing battle gynoid, KOS-MOS; a weapon designed for the sole purpose of combating the Gnosis: strange creatures who are hostile to humans. Other characters include MOMO; an artifical human, Ziggy; a cyborg, Jr.; a U.R.T.V., and Jin Uzuki; the skilled swordsman brother of Shion Xenoblade Wiki The Xenoblade Wiki is a wiki devoted to the Wii RPG Xenoblade Chronicles, and it's sequel, Xenoblade Chronicles X, both developed by Monolith Soft and published by Nintendo. Xenoblade Chronicles takes place on the bodies of two giant Gods: Bionis, the organic God, and Mechonis, the mechanical God. The game follows the adventures of Shulk, the eventual wielder of the Monado who partners up with his childhood friend Reyn to understand the cause between the Bionis and Mechonis conflict. Along their journey, they encounter various friends and foes and understand the truth of the conflict between the opposing civilizations of Bionis and Mechonis. The game's designer and lead writer is Xeno series creator Tetsuya Takahashi. Baten Kaitos Origins lead writer Koh Kojima acts as a co-designer as well as Baten Kaitos series co-creator Yasuyuki Honne creating concept art for the game. Eternal Sonata Wiki The Eternal Sonata Wiki is devoted to the game and characters of Eternal Sonata, for XBox 360 and PlayStation 3. An RPG epic, hailed for its dynamic battle system and sweeping musical score, Eternal Sonata immerses the gamer in a world of fantasy based on the life of one of the most famous classical piano composers of all time. The game takes the form of a dying dream of the famous Polish composer Frederic Chopin, known as the "poet of the piano." As he continues the journey, however, the line between reality and fantasy begins to blur, dampening his certainty that this is really just a dream. Throughout the story, a number of Chopin's greatest opuses are presented, as well as an original score by Baten Kaitos composer, Motoi Sakuraba. As with Baiten Kaitos, Eternal Sonata was developed by Tri-Crescendo under lead designer Hiroya Hatsushiba. Magical Wiki The Magical Wiki is devoted to the game series Magical Vacation, also known as Magical Starsign in North America. An RPG that is highly popular in Japan, being a cult classic. The series is well known for its light-to-dark storyline, and complex Seirei system. The story takes place in the Baklava Solar system, a series of interdimensional plains were all of the main characters are enrolled at the Will-O'-Wisp Academy, a school for magicians. In Magical Vacation, the story is set into motion as the protagonist's class are sent out to Valencia Beach for vacation. After arrival however, the students are attacked by creatures known as Enigma, supernatural beings that merge with other living creatures to gain power. The protagonist must then set out to rescue his classmates. The game was developed by Brownie Brown, a team of developers who, alike Baten Kaitos, originated from Squaresoft. Category:Community